This invention relates to apparatus for fastening a petroleum delivery drop hose, having looped reinforcement members extending thereabout along its length, to a fitting having a substantially cylindrical receiving member upon which an open end of the hose is inserted.
Drop hoses and the like are illustrated wherein longitudinally spaced reinforcing loops extend the entire length thereof. Such reinforcement is provided so as to avoid excessive hose wall thicknesses which would result in an expensive drop hose which would be unmanageable from a weight standpoint. Such drop hoses are sold under the Trademark SPIRALITE 5000 by Carolina Tank Service, Inc., 8342 Fairforest Rd., P.O. Box 4727, Spartanburg, S.C. 29305. While the invention has been described herein in connection with reinforcement such as helical loops, the invention is useful with other ribbed reinforcement carried by synthetic rubber tubing and integrally secured thereto to form a reinforced drop hose and the like.
At present drop hoses are attached on each end to suitable fittings by main force and effort. The hoses are often hammered as by mallets on to the cylindrical fittings. Such efforts are laborious and result in damage and wear upon the hoses and fittings.
Accordingly, it is a important object of the present invention to provide a securement device for effectively positioning the hose while forcefully joining same to respective end fittings.
Another important object of the invention is to provide apparatus for securing a drop hose to a fitting such as may be carried on a petroleum delivery truck for readily securing the fitting to the reinforcement drop hose at either end.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an effective gripping means which is adjustable to accommodate various size hoses and which is further adjustable longitudinally with respect to power operated means for moving the fitting relative to the hose for insertion of the fitting upon the hose.